Bridge to the Matrix
by SuperBatLanternFlash
Summary: "What is real? How do you define 'real? If you're talking about what you can feel, what you can smell, what you can taste and see, then 'real' is simply electrical signals interpreted by your brain." - Morpheus (The Matrix, 1999)


I do not own the characters from Bridge to Terabithia and The Matrix or their stories, this is all for entertainment purposes

Based on: Bridge to Terabithia by Katherine Paterson & The Matrix by The Wachowskis

Chapter 1: Follow the Blonde Girl

Girl: Are you positive about this?

Boy: I've never been more positive

Girl: I'm not saying I don't believe you, but he just doesn't look right

Boy: Oh he is, trust me. He just needs to be trained. I need you to bring him here

Girl: How do I do that?

Boy: Gain his trust, it will take time but it can be done

Girl: I will try, and you are positive that it's him?

Boy: It is, I've seen it for myself

-Bridge to The Matrix- -A story by SuperBatLaternFlash-

Jess woke up at 1:30 in the morning after having what appeared to be a nightmare, all that he remembered from it was a series of letters that formed a sentence. The thought of that sentence kept running through his head so he came to the decision to write it down. He got out a notepad and tried to remember what the sentence was. He remembered the letters F, L, and O appearing a lot but all the other letters were a bit fuzzy. He then remembered and began to write it down. When he looked at the sentence afterwards it said "Follow the Blonde Girl" which was a sentence that didn't really make sense. He blew it off as nothing and went back to sleep.

The next morning he went for a run as he usually did, today was especially important because that day at school was the day of a race he had been preparing for since they announced it at the last day of school. He knew that if he won that race it would help spark some more confidence in himself. As he came home from the race he noticed that his shoes were looking weak but he passed it off as nothing. He went into his house to see that his family were all having breakfast, he grabbed himself a seat and poured himself a glass of orange juice. His mother Nancy brought him some breakfast

Nancy: Hey sweetie, how was the run this morning?

Jess: It was the good, the same as it usually is

Jess took a sip of his orange juice and began to eat his breakfast

Brenda: You smell gross

Jess: So what? I'll shower after breakfast

Ellie: You're meant to shower before breakfast, it's the rules

Jess: That rule was never official, besides it means I miss out on breakfast

Brenda: I don't want to have to sit next to some pile of sweat every morning, next time shower

Jess: Alright, whatever. Hey can I ask you guys something?

Brenda: What?

Jess: I had this dream last night that was a series of letters and numbers. They all formed the sentence "Follow the Blonde Girl." What do you think that means?

Jess's father Jack comes in as he's saying this

Brenda: Sounds like some weird wet dream

Jack: It sounds like another one of those stupid dreams of yours, dreams don't mean anything so just forget about it

Jess: You don't have to get so aggressive about it

Jack: I'm not getting aggressive, I'm just stating fact

Jess: Ok dad, sure

Jess continues to eat his breakfast

Jess was never a fan of school, mostly because of the bullies that inhabited the halls and the playground. The worst bullies were Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher who loved to make fun of him and call him "dead meat" at every chance they got. It was their first day in class and their teacher was talking to the class about her rules

Mrs. Myers: In this class I do have a few rules, you may only talked when you are asked to, do not chew gum, and no use of mobile phones or whatever you use these days. If you download any S.A off the internet you will be put in detention straight away

Scott leaned into Jess's ear

Scott: Hey loser, heard you've been preparing for the race today. You know you're going to lose right?

Jess: We'll just have to wait and see

Scott: You're going down Aarons one way or another

Gary: Yeah, you're dead meat

Jess: You really overuse that phrase, like you think it's the best insult ever

Gary: Talking back makes it worse twinkle toes

Mrs. Myers: You three! Keep it down otherwise you can expect a detention on your first day which I'm certain you don't want

Jess, Gary, and Scott: Yes Mrs. Myers

Mrs. Myers: Thank you

There is a sudden knock on the door, the door opens to show the principle of the school with a new student

Principle: Morning children and welcome back to school. Mrs, Myers, this is Leslie Burke and she will be joining your class this semester

Jess looked up to see Leslie and noticed straight away that she was blonde, this made him think back to the message in his dream. After a while he just thought of this as a coincidence and just continued with what he was doing.

Lunch arrived and Jess went onto the school oval to participate in the much anticipated race, he arrived at the track and saw what he was dealing with. It was a simple race just to the other side of the oval. He lined himself up at the starting line as Scott and Gary lined themselves up next to him

Scott: Still going down Aarons

Jess: We'll see

As they continued to line themselves up they noticed that Leslie also started to line herself up at the start

Scott: What are you doing? This race is just for guys, is this even allowed

Jess: It did say it was for all students, you just don't want a girl to beat you

Scott: Whatever

The guy holding the starter pistol raised it in the air

Guy: Ready, Steady, GO!

The starter pistol was shot and everybody started running, at first Scott and Gary were ahead but Jess was quick to catch up. He was in the lead and began to feel confident, he could see the finish line ahead of him. Suddenly he noticed that Leslie had just caught up to him and was going slightly faster than him. Jess tried to run faster but it wasn't any good, Leslie finished in 1st with Jess just a few feet behind her. He dropped down to his knees in defeat as Leslie came up to him

Leslie: You're Jess right?

Jess: Yeah

Leslie: May I talk to you for a bit?

Jess: I guess so

Leslie helped Jess off the ground and took him to a tree that was close by

Leslie: Sorry that I beat you in the running race, I understand that you've been preparing for it for a while

Jess: Yeah ever since they…how did you know that?

Leslie: I know a lot about you Jess, more than you even know

Jess: That sounds very creepy, have you been spying on me or something?

Leslie: In some way or another, but listen I want you to meet me outside your house tonight, there's something we need to discuss but we can't do it here

Jess: What makes you think I'm going to meet you?

Leslie: Because if you don't things will end badly

Leslie runs off leaving Jess confused about what just happened, Scott and Gary then suddenly run up to him and pin him up against the tree

Scott: Why were you talking to her?

Jess: She asked me to, what's the big deal

Scott: Listen to me you don't want her talking to you, she's messed up

Jess: How do you know?

Gary: That's not important, just stay away from her

Scott: And even if she talks to you ignore what she says

Scott punches him in the chest and holds his fist on his chest, a robotic creature then comes out of Scott's sleave and crawls into Jess's belly button. Jess tries to escape but sees that he's stuck to the tree and is unable to move. The creature crawls into his belly button and Scott lets him go

Scott: Stay away from that girl

Jess lays on the ground in pain and he passes out

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
